


The rumor of magical boys

by Avanimatics



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Haikyuu Crossover, Magical Boys, Other, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanimatics/pseuds/Avanimatics
Summary: Magical boys have protected the world from mysterious beings known as witches, gifted with a soul gem and great magic power, Hinata Shoyo now has tu fulfill his duty, but during his first day in Karasuno highschool, he finds another magical boy who is an old rival to him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	The rumor of magical boys

-"Have you heard?"  
"Who told you?"  
-"The rumor about magical boys"  
-"Magical boys?, what do you mean?"  
-"Some say that there's a white fairy that can grant you any wish, but in return, you will have to fight evil witches for the rest of your life"  
-"Witches? That's scary!! I would never fight with those things just for a wish!"  
-"But think about it!! You could wish to win the loterry, or to pass all your exams, or.. to be taller-"  
-"DON'T SAY THAT!!! also, those are only child tales, do you really believe in magical boys?"  
-"I'm not sure, but sometimes, miracles really come true, perhaps this is thanks to the magical boys?"  
-"If you say so"

Those were some conversations that Hinata had in junior school, during his training sessions with the girls, or in the hallways, he sometimes heard about magical boys, "beings born from a wish, figthing evil witches to save the world" or something like that, pointless rumours he thought. "There's no way that a white fairy goes around granting wishes to little boys" he thought. "but I could use a miracle right now through..."

All of his team needed a miracle if they wanted to win against the Kitagawa daiichi, that team had quite a reputation for a junior high , specially his so called king of the court, Kageyama Tobio, an amazing settler, but often seen as an egocentrical player, that kind of team, plus the lack of experience from the members of the Yukigaoka volleyball team, made it almost impossible to imagine their victory, but Hinata wanted to believe in his and in his teamates's abilities, he isn't tall ,sure, but he can jump, and that's enough for now, however, even if he didn't want to admit it, he still wanted some kind of miracle to win the match, to at least not being eliminated from the start, a miracle without white fairies included worth to say.

And as expected, the miracle never came, even if Hinata jumped and tried to receive as fast as he could, it wasn't enough against the king of the court, they were humilliated, crushed, pushed aside, it felt so amazing to be on the court, only to be swept away so easily.

The only thing left for Hinata was revenge, we wanted more than anything for a chance to fight with the king of the court once again, he wanted to feel being in the court once again for a rematch.

"One day, I'm gonna stay in the court longer than you!!!" Hinata shouted,his blood boiling, with some tears in his eyes, he had to stay strong, to one day fight Kageyama.

"Only those who win get to stay in the court, only the strongest" Kageyama replied, those words were cold and harsh as him, but they were true, Kageyama with his serves and abilities was on another level, he would probably enter the shigatorizawa or another famous school, meanwhile his own volleyball team was at the verge of collapsing, being realistic, there was almost no chance of them meeting again for a match, not unless a miracle happened.

Hinata was headind home after all the disaster that was the match, feeling totally defeated after his realization, that his wish to play against the king wasn't much of a posibility right now..  
[IC]"I just need a chance...I would do anything for one" Hinata tought to himself, he really wished that the white fairy appeared to grant his wish...

"Would you do anything for a chance to play with Kageyama Tobio again?"

Hinata heard a voice inside his head, he looked around, searching for the source, and there it was, a white cat with red eyes and long ears, with some kind of floating rings around them, just as the fairy tales, Hinata was shocked, perhaps he was aluccinating, maybe all those falls and hits he received in the match messed his brain. "N..no!! You aren't real!!" He tought, but the cat got nearer, like if he could hear his thoughts.

"I can assure you that I am indeed real" the cat said. "And I came here to make a contract with you, Shoyo Hinata"

"A..contract...?" Hinata said, with a mix of fear and curiosity in his voice, he wanted to run away, but his legs didn't respond at all, so he had to hear what the white fairy had to say.

"Yes, I will grant you any wish, anything you want, but in return you will have to fight against witches, you will become a magical boy"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last few month have been way apart from something normal for Hinata, after finally making a contract with the white fairy, that refers himself as Kyubey, he wanted to take his new powers to the test, he would have never believed that his life would take such a turn, from a normal shortie guy, to a magical boy, given the task to annihilate the witches that plagued the world, scaterring disaster and despair all around, with just a few weeks in the work as a magical boy, he found out about some interesting things, for example, hinata discovered while fighting a witch inside the school's gym, that Koji Sekimukai and Izumi Yukitaka, his former classmates and members of the bolleyball club, had made a contract with kyubbey too, but just as hinata, they were pretty unexperienced with all the magical business, none of them could take care of a witch alone, so the three decided to join forces and form a team to hunt down witches, and to recollect grief seeds, the remains of a witch that has been defeated, those were really needed to clean their soul gems from impurities.

Hinata didn't exactly know what could happen if his soul gem completely darkened, kyubey only told him that he wouldn't be able to use magic anymore, and finding himself unable to use magic during a witch fight would be a death sentence, so it was better to keep cleaning his soul gem to avoid the worst case scenario.

he also figured out how to use his new magical abilities, now he had enhanced speed and strenght, he could jump as much as 30 feet now, an ability that came really useful to avoid the witch's attacks, he also managed to eventually summon his weapon, which were a pair of snickers with spikes in the soles, but compared to Koji's muskets and Izumi's gauntles, they weren't that useful or cool, what it was really useful in a battle was his personal magic, a magic unique to every magical boy, in his case, he had "luck magic", he could change the odds of certain events to happen, in order to save him from dangerous situation, but Hinata thought of this ability more of a curse than a bless, first, it used a lot of his magic, after using it once in battle, he couldn't even use his enhanced speed to avoid the witch's blasts, and second, he couldn't control how his power works, once activated, any kind of event could happen, and Hinata soon noticed that this power only ensured good luck for himself, there were times that Hinata activated his personal magic when he had no place to hide to avoid the witch's upcoming charge, and what followed was that the witch redirected it's attack in Izumi's direction, knocking him out in the middle of battle, this kind of incidents kept happening from time to time, which resulted in dissagrements between the three.

Finally, with their graduation from junior high, the three decided to part ways to different high schools, Hinata felt quite insecure about fighting witches alone, he was already used to Koji shotting down the witch's minions, while Ikumi was defending his back, leaving Hinata to serve the final blow, with a powerful kick, the witch was no more, but now, he was alone, through he felt quite releaved, fighting alone also meant that he wouldn't harm ayone with his luck powers, so it was for the better he tought, he also used the time period between the graduation and entering high school to train, or rather, to supress his abilities to play volleyball, he didn't forget the promise he did that day to the king, to fight him in the court once more, in fact, that was the main reason why he was a magical boy now, but fighting in the court is very different than fighting a witch.

Unlike him, all the other members of his future volleyball team, or most of them, would be normal people, having normal lives, not burdened with the task to fight witches, this meant that he couldn't use his enhanced speed or jump force in a match, but he had grown so used to fighting witches and jumping 30 feet without breaking a sweat, that it was now difficult to just jump like any other person would, it was really difficult to hold himself from using all his power, even in a volleyball match. "I don't want this." he thought to himself while heading to his new highschool, the Karasuno high school. "If I don't control this power before the matches begin...it won't be fair to the others, not even to the king!!"

He imagined himself jumping above the net to block the enemy team, only to end up hitting his head in the gym's roof, everyone in a state of shock, being witnesses of such an inhuman act.

"Am I even human at this point?" He wondered, the tought of being different from the rest was exciting, but also terrifying. "But... apart from using magic and fighting witches, I'm not that different from the others, right?"

He finally arrived to his new highschool, but as he stepped inside the schoolgrounds, he sensed something, a great flow of magic emanated from sowhere deep inside the school.

"A witch"

[Hinata looked around to make sure that no one was seeing him, as he summoned his soul gem, which was used as a witch tracker, he walked around Karasuno high's hallways, a witch inside a school could be very dangerous, feeding from the student's grief, any witch could become almost unstoppable, and it was his duty to stop that.

And so he reached the school's volleyball gym, the magic inside that place was stronger than anywhere else, there was no doubt, the witch was there, hinata opened the door of the gym,at least no one was there,instead, in the center of the gym, the gate to the witch's labyrinth was open, and he felt that someone was inside. "Maybe they were sucked in!!" He freaked out, maybe all of the Karasuno volleyball team was trapped inside the labyrinth, they wouldn't last for long.

He went into action, entering in the witch's twisted world, as he transformed into his magical boy outfit, now inside the labyrinth, he could sense that someone was indeed deep inside, but against from what he originally tought, it wasn't the volleyball team that was inside, it was a magical boy.

"Damn it!!" He shouted as he raced inside the depths of the labyrinth. "I have to reach the witch first, I need a grief seed!!"

Fighting only to gather grief seeds wasn't something that Hinata liked, he really wanted to fight, to make himself stronger, and to protect people, but wherever he liked it or not, grief seeds were his priority, specially now, since the prefecture was facing a witch shortage, something good for normal people, but ironically a bad situation for magical boys, and with his soul gem accumulating curses each day, he really needed to clean it.

The familiars of the witch swarmed around hinata, they looked like headless owls, ready to kill, but he was ready to kill too, jumping as high as he could, he avoided their claws, and as he fell, he summoned his sneakers, using their spikes to stab the biggest familiars with a powerful series of kicks, dodging, jumping and kicking, that was his great plan to win against the witch.

He finally reached the lowest level of the labyrinth, a place that resembled an owl cage, and as expected, under a tall tent, the owl witch waited paciently for new victims to fall in it's labyrinth. "The final boss..." Hinata thought, the witch glanced down at the shrimp, and inmediatly pulled out it's sharp claws and wings, racing to crush the intruder that entered it's world.

Hinata had no place to run, the witch was way too quick, he didn't had time to jump somewhere to dodge the charge, his only option was to use his luck powers, he wasn't sure if he wanted to use them, since they still burned down a lot of his magic, bit there was no time to think, as he activated his personal magic, a volleyball ball appeared out of nowhere, knocking down the witch from behind.

"That wasn't the luck I was expecting" Hinata said, he was surprised that whoever did that attack knocked down the witch with only 1 shot, but he was glad that someone saved him. "I wonder who did that, the attack was awesome!!!"

"Oi"

hinata heard a voice coming from behind. "This witch is already taken, let me finish this!"  
The voice came from a magical boy, hinata couldn't tell who it was, but the voice felt oddly familiar, the new contender emerged from other etrance of the labyrith, and then jumped to the tip of the tend that stood in the center of the labyrinth, with this new view, Hinata could make out more details, this magical boy was wearing blue shorts and a cape, and to top it all, he had a shiny crown in his head, he had an awful resemblance to...

"the king?"

Hinata said in disbelief, out of all people, he never imagined that the king of the court was a magical boy all along ."Who are you?" Kageyama said, looking down at this shortie magical boy. "You most be new around here".

"Don't you remember me??!!" Shouted hinata, feeling humilliated, knowing that the king didn't remember him at all. "I'm from Yukigaoka junior high!!! We had a match last year!! Remember?"

The memories came back to Kageyama, that dumbass from last year, he seemed so unexperienced, not even being able to receive a ball propertly, it was hard to believe that someone like him had the potencial to be a magical boy.

"Yeah.. I remember you now, from last year, I guess you've been a magical boy for a short time, right?" The king asked, hinata's look of confidence and fear was common for those starting with their duty.

"Yeah!! I made my contract a few months ago!!" Hinata replied. "He is probably weak as a magical boy too then" Kageyama thought, he didn't look that powerful, a minor annoyance for someone of his skill level.

"It doesn't change anything through, I found the witch first, let me kill it now" Kageyama said, thinking of a way to get rid of the witch, but he was interrupted by Hinata ."Don't kill that witch yet!!!"

"You are not the only one who uses grief seeds here, I won't ask you to simply let me kill it and get the big prize of course" Hinata said, he knew he had to win the right to kill the witch. "We could rather... fight right now, whoever wins.. will take the witch's grief seed!"

Kageyama was surprised by the request of the shrimp, most newbie magical boys would be terrified to fight a veteran like him, that blond magical boy from Nekoma seemed to be about to faint, seeing kageyama killing a witch. "You don't remember what I told you?, only the strongest get to stay in the court!! The same thing applies here!!!" He was getting annoyed with this guy, but he didn't want to use his magic if he didn't need it. "But we don't need to fight, you can just go, and let me kill the witch, if you find another witch first, I will let you kill it without problems, understand?"

The proporsal seemed logical, even if witches weren't that common as how they used to be, he could use less magic finding another one and killing it rather than using it fighting another magical boy, it was a good option, but something inside Hinata told him that he needed to fight the king. "I understand...but. I... really need to fight you!" He shouted at Kageyama with determination. "That day we were humilliated, you crushed us, my pride was shattered that day, that's why I want to fight you... I WANT A REMATCH!!!" he really wanted to test his skill level right now, even if it wasn't volleyball, he wanted to fight the king in any way more than anything. "At first, as a magical boy..I thought a normal volley match would be unfair, if I can't supress my abilities, I would have a great advantage, but knowing that you are a magical boy as well, I really want to fight you!! Not only in the court, but here too!!"

Kageyama was already annoyed, that same week he had problems with some local magical boys, a tall-ass nerd and his freckled lackey, the shortage of witches was really heating things up in town. "Stop getting in the way." but as he said that, the witch recovered, and it was realy pissed up. "Stay back!!! I'll finish this." kageyama shouted as he summoned a volleyball ball, and filled it with his magic, and as the settler he was, he prepared to serve the ball, hitting it with all his force, the ball was fired in the witch's direction, all that magic would be more than enough to kill it.

But Hinata refused that outcome, his whole reason to be a magical boy, his wish was granted right there in front of him, maybe it wouldn't happen in the court, maybe their only fight would be here, so he couldn't let this chance slip by, he accelerated and took momentum to jump as high as he could, he reached the point between the ball and the witch, and as last year, Hinata used all his force to stop the ball from reaching the witch, the ball went off course and ended up crashing in the labyrinth's roof, opening a big hole in it, if the king killed the witch, it would all be over, protecting a witch was the opposite of what he was supposed to do, but he didn't care, he needed a fight him.

Kageyama was totally pissed, witnessing this insolence sickened him, if this dumbass wanted a fight, he would give him one. "I get it now... so you really want a fight." he said, as he clenched his fists, ready to strike this dumbass down, Hinata smirked, this was the moment he was waiting for, this was definitely not a normal match, but the feeling was the same if not more of that time, it was amazing for him. "Of course, in fact, that was my wish!!!"he shouted as he jumped in kageyama's direction, preparing a strong kick like those he did before."I wished to one day have the chance to fight with you!" He stricked the tent kageyama was standing on, making it collapse in a few seconds, Kageyama jumped off to dodge the attack before Hinata stricked.

"And I feel like this wish has finally been granted to me!"

[The king stood up from the ground, this shrimp had a lot of power for someone his size, a fight with other magical boys wasn't new to him, after some years of experience, but this one felt different for a reason hard to undertand, it really felt like a match, and Kageyama somehow liked that feeling. He smirked too as he summoned a massive mortar loaded with volleyball balls, quickly firing a series of volleyball balls towards Hinata, and just as before, he managed to kick all the attacks one by one, this time with his feet, making them go offcourse, in multiple directions, causing massive explosions everywhere. "This is the true power of the king." Hinata tought, as he landed safely, a few meters away from kageyama. "I won't hold back at all you hear me!!!" He shouted, ready to strike once again.

Kageyama summoned dozens of volleyball balls, ready to charge against his newfound oponent "good then"he calmly said, with just hitting one ball, all the others got up from the ground and followed the first ball, all going for Hinata, the fight had finally started.

"I won't hold back neither"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this oneshot, I know that this idea for a fanfic is really weird, but crossovers have aleays been something really fun for me, and what's better than fusing two of mt favorite series.
> 
> I don't plan to write more about this two, but I actually want to do another oneshot for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi set in this universe ( this one sith angst included) so stay tuned!!


End file.
